1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improvements in methods of making fibrous substrates, and in particular to such substrates containing an elongate impermeable element which can be easily verified through an aperture in the substrate.
2. The Prior Art
It is generally known to include elongate security elements in security paper, as a security feature. Such elements can be threads, strips or ribbons of, for example, plastics film, metal foil, metallised plastic, metal wire. These security elements are included in the thickness of security paper to render imitation of documents produced from the paper more difficult. These elements help in the verification of security documents as they render the view of the documents in reflected light different from that in transmitted light. To increase the security provided by the inclusion of such an elongate element, it is also known to endow the element itself with one or more verifiable properties over and above its presence or absence. Such additional properties include magnetic properties, electrical conductivities, the ability to absorb x-rays and fluorescence.
As a further security feature, it has been found to be particularly advantageous to provide windows in one side of the surface of the paper, which expose such elongate elements at spaced locations. Examples of methods of manufacturing such paper incorporating security elements with or without windows are described below. It should be noted that references to “windowed thread paper” include windowed paper incorporating any elongate security element.
EP-A-0059056 describes a method of manufacture of windowed thread paper on a cylinder mould paper-making machine. The technique involves embossing the cylinder mould cover and bringing an impermeable elongate security element into contact with the raised regions of an embossed mould cover, prior to the contact entry point into a vat of aqueous stock. Where the impermeable security element makes intimate contact with the raised regions of the embossing, no fibre deposition can occur. After the paper is fully formed and couched from the cylinder mould cover, the water is extracted from the wet fibre mat and the paper is passed through a drying process. In the finished paper the contact points are present as exposed regions which ultimately form windows, visible in reflected light, on one side of a banknote paper.
WO-A-93/08327 describes a method of manufacturing windowed thread paper on a Fourdrinier paper-making machine. A rotating embedment means, with a modified profile for embossing, is used to drive an impermeable elongate security element into draining paper stock, on a Fourdrinier wire. The profile of the embedment means is such that raised portions are provided which remain in contact with the security element during the embedment process. Thus, paper fibres are prevented from collecting between the security element and embedment means, such that the security element is subsequently exposed in windowed regions of paper.
The aforementioned processes enable paper to be manufactured in which the security element is exposed in windows in one surface of the paper, or in windows in both surfaces at alternating positions, or to form apertures whereby the windows on the front of the document are in register with those on the back. In order for a user to confirm the security element is continuous and running within the paper they must view the paper in transmitted light. However, users frequently tear the paper in the region of the security element to determine its presence, rather than viewing it in transmission. As a result documents containing security elements are commonly prematurely and deliberately damaged.
The object of the present invention is to provide a security substrate incorporating an elongate security element in which the elongate element is very easily verifiable from both sides of the substrate in apertures which extend through the substrate.